Austin and Ally Fan Fiction: 10 years before the end ON HOLD FOR NOW
by Rauslly2512
Summary: So Austin and Ally ended last Sunday! ( 10/1/16 ) i was so upset! But even though i loved the ending, i would have liked to see stuff than happened between the 10 year jump! So, i decided i write exactly that! This is my first time using this website, i hope you enjoy! Chapters will be posted ASAP! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new to this website, and this is my first story!**

 **So, the Auslly finale aired 1 week ago! *cries***

 **This is going to be an Auslly story from after Austin and Ally destroy the Helen Set in the episode 'Duets and destiny'**

 **I hope ya enjoy!**

Ally's POV:

"Oops.."I mumbled, as Austin raised his eyebrows at me. Helen ran over to us " Really!Are you kidding!We waited 8 years for you to come back on The Helen show,

and this is what we get.."She says, shaking her head."Sorry.."I said, plastering a grin across my face. She just shook her head and walked off.

Austin shrugged "Even though our time as a performing duo hasn't really..um..gone as planned so far, i'm so happy we're back together!" He smiled. We both

shared glances, then he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug."I will always love you Ally Dawson!"Austin smiled, putting his arm around my

waist " I will always love you too!"I replied, giggling.

Dez and Trish walked over to us "We're so happy you guys made up!" Trish smiled, hugging me. "Yeah, and thank you, Dez and Trish, your the ones who

brought us together, group hug?!"Austin grinned, holding his arms out. "Of course!"We all replied in unison. We all hugged "I love you guys!"Trish said,

"Yeah me too!"Dez said "Ditto!"I mumbled "Ditto ditto!"Austin laughed.

"So, do you guys wanna head back to the music factory?"Trish asked "We can rent some movies, and i have some popcor.."But Austin stopped her. "Actually guys..

would it be alright if i just spent tonight with my girlfriend?"Austin asked, smiling at and Trish nodded "Sure!".

"So, where would you like to go? Somewhere romantic?"I asked Austin." Um..well, i was hoping we could..do some more..um..kissing..?!" Austin smiled,leaning in. I lent in, we were about to kiss, when Dez popped up "So!"He began. Me and Austin jumped. "Do you mind?!"Austin shouted, furrowing his eyebrows."Huh?Oh, was i interrupting you?"Dez asked. Me and Austin just rolled our eyes. "Bye Dez!"Austin said, putting his arm around my waist and dragging me into a dark corner. "Now, where were we?" he smiled. Our lips were almost touching, when... "Guys!"Dez laughed. I crossed my arms. "Seriously!"Austin yelled. "What!? You didn't wait for me!"Laughed Dez. "We aren't waiting for you! I want to spend some time with Ally!"Austin then winked at Dez who said "OHHH!"Then winked back, and walked away. I just shook my head in disbelief! "That Guy!"I laughed. "Now, let's continue!"Austin smiled.

Making sure Dez didn't interrupt again, he grabbed me by the waist and crashed his lips against mine. I felt his tongue at the rim off my mouth, Austin pulled away "Please?!" He said, making puppy dog eyes. "Save it for later!"I giggled, winking.

We walked arm in arm up to Helen "Look..I'm sorry for destorying your set..again.."I apoligized. Helen shook her head "Well..i guess we'll be off!"Austin said, grabbing me and running out of the studio. "That was a close one, i think she was about to rip out your hair!" Austin laughed.

"Austin! We should have atleast paid them to fix up the place!"I said, shaking my head. "Your kidding!? What, so you have like..$200k right now!?"laughed Austin. I nodded "True..let's get out of here!"I said, grabbing Austin's arm and pulling him out of the building.

"Where would you like to go? My place? I just bought an apartment in Miami because i finished school!?"I asked Austin. "Sure.."He smiled.

AT THE APARTMENT...

"Nice place!" Austin said, nodding. "Are you kidding? Well..i guess it's ok..but i don't like the color.."I looked around the place. All the walls were beige,the most boring color ever!

"How about tomorrow we head to the store and buy some paint?"Austin smiled. "Really! Your the best boyfriend ever!"I squealed, hugging Austin.

"Do you have any clothes?"I asked Austin. He nodded "Yeah..well, i brought them when Trish booked me for the Helen show, i figured i'd be staying here for a couple of days!"Austin replied. "Wait, Days? Okay, so it's settled, tomorrow when we go out for paint we're buying you some more clothes!"I smiled, patting his chest. "Now, i'm gonna go change into my Pj's and.."But i didn't finish my sentence. "Actually..i was hoping i could get you undressed.."Austin smiled. "Wait..do you mean..er..sex..?!"I whispered the last word. "You know me too well!"Austin whispered, pulling me into

a deep kiss. I pulled away "Austin..we just got back together..i don't know.."I mumbled, scratching my neck. "Okay..tomorrow then.."Austin smiled, and evil glint in his eyes. I giggled, "Fine Lover boy!" Austin bounced around like a little kid and said "Yes!" I raised my eyebrows "Sorry.."He muttered.

I hopped to my room, and changed into some counfy Pj' consisted of a belly top with a panda imprinted on the front, and some 3/4 legnth pants.

I walked out to see Austin in a tank top and some shorts, he was sat on the couch. "How about we watch a movie!?"i asked,sitting on the couch next to Austin, picking up the remote control, and flicking through the channels. Austin tugged the remote out of my hand and got on top of me.

"How about we don't do anything..exept this.."he said, smashing his lips against mine and grabbing at my waist. I deepened the kiss, then he stuck his tongue inside my mouth. We were full on making out for at least an hour! I pulled away, breathless. "That was good!"I smiled, grabbing his face and kissing it again. We couldn't stop ourselves, we hadn't seen each other for over 3 years, and it was so painful and frustrating to not be able to cuddle with him and kiss his lips.

We ended up falling asleep, cuddled up to each other on the couch.

The Next day...

"Ally?"I heard someone say. My eyes fluttered open, It was Austin. He was standing over me, holding a frying pan. I jumped up as i thought he was going to whack me over the head with it!

"Don't worry, i was just wondering if you wanted pancakes!?"He grinned. I nodded, and stretched my arms. "So, when did you wake up?"I asked him, rubbing my eyes. " 6:30!"he said, his head in the air. I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms. He lolled his head, "Okay..10 minutes ago.."He mumbled, looking shameful. I just laughed "Your so cute!" we then both lent in, and kissed again.

I sat gobbling up the pancakes Austin had made me. He was sat in front of me, his face literally caked in whipped cream! I just giggled. "What?!"He asked confused, his mouth full of pancakes, whipped cream, cherries and syrup, so it sounded like he said "wfaht?!"

When we had finished our pancakes, Austin came up to me from behind and wrapped his arms around my waist, and began kissing my cheek. "Stop it.."i mumbled, giggling. "You can't tell me what to do.." He whispered in my ear, making me giggle even more.

We ended up having another make out session on the couch, this time it was longer.

We only stopped because i realized we still had to go shopping!

"Hey babe, if you want to help me re-decorate my..i mean, our, apartment, then we better stop making out!"I laughed, turning his head towards the clock.

He cursed under his breath, but then smiled "Well, this has been our longest kiss!"He laughed. I just giggled and kissed him on the nose.

We sat up, realizing we were still in our pj's! We both ran into my room and got dressed. Austin was ready first of course, i was stuck like..20 minutes deciding on what to wear!

Austin picked me out a dress and some heels. "Here!"He said, flinging them at me. I just laughed, and pulled them on. "Now for make-up.."But just as i headed towards the bathroom door, Austin said "Oh No you don't!" and pushed me out the front door. "You look beautiful! we're not going to a fashion show, just the store!"He laughed, putting his arm around my waist and walking me down the flight of stairs.

 **That's it for Chapter 1, i hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thanks for reading! x :)**


	2. Chapter 2

So i hope you liked Chapter 1! Here's Chapter 2!

Ally's POV:

We arrived at The DIY store. "So, what color are you looking for?"Austin asked me. "Red!"I said, excitedly. Austin dropped his head down "Ugh..really? I was hoping green.."he said, scratching his neck. "Hey, this is my apartment in the first place!"I laughed. Austin sighed. "Fine, but can we at least do the bathroom blue..or..black..?"He asked me, doing his adorable puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes and sighed "Fine!" He smiled, then ran off towards the paint and design aisles. I just rolled my eyes again, and ran after him. He was surveying, for some reason, the kids wallpaper!

"Um..Austin..what are you doing..?"I laughed, as i watched Austin's pupils scoot from side to side.

"I was thinking, how about our room had kids wallp.."But he didn't get to finish his sentence because he saw my face. He put his hands up in the air "Okay, okay..Ha.."he said, anxious, as he saw me tapping my foot and biting my lip.

I rolled my eyes AGAIN, then walked down to the wall paint aisle. I eyed each bucket. "Ooh!This is nice, 'Rosetta Red!'" I said, picking up a slightly pink bucket of paint and reading the label. "Oh, and this one for the bathroom!"Austin said, holding up a bucket of um..green paint?

I scrunched up my nose "Ew! What color is that!? Slime green!" I said, making puking noises."No, we're having blue, and NO, not dark blue..or grey blue..or whatever you guys like, baby blue!"I said, snatching the bucket of moldy looking paint out of his hand and placing it back on the shelf.

"Okay..okay..fine.."Austin said, drooping his head.

When we had finally finished buying all the paint, we headed to Walmart to buy Austin a whole new wardrobe!

I was scanning through the shirts, when Austin came up to me, holding a bikini. "How about you rock this at the beach!"He said, flirtatiously. I just rolled my eyes "No! We're shopping for you!"I laughed, pulling Austin beside me and saying "Do you like this?".

I was holding up a white and black shirt, with a small pocket on the front. Austin nodded "For a girl, you know what a guy likes to wear!"he said, nodding at my brilliant fashion sense! *flicks hair*

"But..you don't know what a guy likes"He said, smiling and kissing me on the cheek. I giggled. "Your so cute.."then i kissed him on the nose. He furrowed his eyebrows, "What the hell was that!" He said, annoyed at how little i had given him. "We're in a store!"I laughed, hitting him on the chest.

"I know..i just really missed you..."he said, smiling. "I'm so glad you didn't find anyone else..you know..some other smart guy.." He said, smiling at me with sadness in his eyes. "Aww..i wouldn't ever do that to you..even though we broke up,..i still loved you..i never stopped.."I said, leaning on Austin's chest, and staring into his eyes. "We're defiantly gonna DO it tonight!"he said, making me giggle and slap his arm.

We decided, after shopping, to stop for lunch at Mini's. "Why do they even make food this small?!"I laughed, popping my cupcake in my mouth and swallowing it in one! "Yeah, maybe it's for those little elves that come over at night!"laughed Austin. I giggled "Your so weird!".

When we arrived home, Austin collapsed on the couch, dropping the bags of shopping onto the floor.

He wiped his forehead, " .God!"He said, panting for breath. "How much did we buy!"

I looked around at the shopping "Um..a lot.."I laughed, collapsing beside Austin on the couch.

I checked the clock "Its 6:30..what d'ya want for dinner?"I asked Austin. He smiled "How about..."he turned to me and lent towards me "How about Lips la Ally!"Austin continued, in a terrible french accent. I lent forward, and pecked him on the lips. But he didn't let me pull away, he grabbed my arms, and deepened the kiss. I pulled away "I thought you said.."Austin started. I just laughed at the look of disappointment in Austin's face, and walked into the kitchen. "Tonight!"I shouted back to Austin, who i heard sigh.

I just laughed to myself as i made two sandwiches, one for me, and one for Austin.

I returned to the lounge holding our Plates like a waitress does. "Here, bacon sandwich for you, and a bacon sandwich for me!"I said, settling the plates down on the table in the center of the room.

"Ooh, i never knew you could cook!"Austin smiled, picking up his smile faded when he saw the look in my eyes "I did once make you a 5 foot pancake Mr!" I laughed.

We gobbled down our sandwiches, Austin ate his quicker, because apparently he wanted to get down to business! I had an inkling of what he meant! After watching Zaliens for the..oh i don't know..90th time! We both decided to cuddle in bed..

We began kissing, then making out. Then i felt Austin's hands on the zip of my dress. "You ready?"He asked me. I breathed in "Yeah.."

But before we could go any further, my head shot up "Austin! Protection!" I whisper shouted. I heard him curse under his breath "Oh right, ha, yeah, be right back!" he said, getting out of the bed and heading for the bathroom.

He came back in smiling "Okay..now.."he said, climbing back into the bed. But before he could start kissing me, i said "Stop.."He looked confused. "What is it?!" I blushed "Have you..er..ever done this before..?"i asked him. "Yeah! We both have! Remember, the night before i left for my tour and you left for school!?" He said, wondering why my memory was so bad. "Yeah but..4 years ago..have you done it..since.."I asked, my whole face lit up like a tomato!

"No Ally, i wouldn't..even when we broke up..i still loved you, i couldn't.."he said, his hand on my cheek. "Have you?"He asked me. "No.."I whispered. "ALLY!?"He chuckled, "You can tell me..what..did you make out with a guy..or get drunk.."But he soon realized what he was saying was ridiculous "You know what..never mind!" I just laughed "Austin, the only guys i ever talked too, were my teachers and my friends!" i said, shaking my head.

He smiled, and i smiled.

He started to unzip my dress as we made out, i tore off his shirt. He began to pull off my underwear, and i did his. He got on top of me, not breaking the kiss as he did. He kissed my neck, we carried on making out, until..well..we started..doing it..

There's not a much better feeling than doing it with the one you know you'll always love!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter peeps! Please review! Chapter 3 will be up ASAP! :)

P.S I felt really awkward writing that last part! TBH i hate anything to do with..S.E.X! EW!Like..why would you even do that! But, for the sake of the story, it has to happen! Yes, it literally has to happen, because it basically did in the finale! Well, in the end they had two kids..and that's how kids are made!..BUT, that doesn't mean Ally's gonna get pregnant straight away! You'll have to wait!

Thanks for reading! :p 


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's POV:

We fell asleep cuddling together.

I woke up at about 3am, Austin was lying near the end of the bed, drooling. I got up and headed to the bathroom. When i walked out, i heard "No! No!Spider!Get away!"I ran into our bedroom, but it was only Austin talking in his sleep. I let out a sigh of relief "Thank god!"I whispered to myself, as i absolutely hate spiders, they're so gross and creepy!

I climbed back into bed, and put my arms around Austin. He turned around and smiled at me "Hey.."he smiled, his eyes still closed. "What time is it?" i checked the clock "3:10" i replied, smiling.

"Oh..okay.."he muttered. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest

"Last night was fun"He whispered in my ear, which made me giggle "Yeah..it was.."I said, turning my head and looking into his newly opened eyes. He lent forward and kissed me, saying he was still tired he kissed very passionately! He dug his fingers into my waist, and deepened the kiss, his tongue in my mouth. We kissed until we fell asleep.

In the morning we decided it was time to paint!

We pulled on some overalls and covered the carpet in plastic sheets to stop it from getting paint on it.

I slapped the red paint onto our bedroom wall, it was almost finished! Suddenly i felt hands on my waist, i turned around and saw Austin picking me up bridal style and dropping me onto the bed.

He tried to pull off my overalls but instead of letting him, i slapped him in the face with my paint brush, covering him in paint! He raised his eyebrows "Hey!" he spluttered, wiping his eyes.

"No Austin!"I giggled. But he didn't listen to me, he pushed me backwards and started making out with me. Even though i wanted to finish the painting, i didn't object to him pulling off my overalls, then proceeding to pull off my top. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. We ignored it, and continued to giggle and remove one and others clothing into we were left in our underwear.

I heard the creak of a door, but figured it was just the wind blowing the lounge door because we had the window open, plus the front door wasn't unlocked..right?!

Nope!I was wrong! The front door was unlocked! And how do i know this..well, maybe because of something super embarrassing that happened when me and Austin got into the bed...

"Hey so do you guys want to go out to stuff in a co..."Trish began. Her eyes widened, and then she said "Sorry..ha..i'll leave you two alone!" and ran out of our bedroom where she had stumbled upon us naked in bed, luckily, with the sheets pulled up over ourselves!

Austin's cheeks grew redder by the second, but not as red as mine, which looked like they were supposed to be worn by a clown!

I quickly pulled on a robe and went to see if Trish was still in the apartment.

I smiled at her when i realized she was "Oh..ha..well.."Trish said, looking at the floor. I just nodded and bit my lip. "So..um..you two were..erm..having..er.." I just rolled my eyes "Yes!We were having sex!" i whispered, hoping no one else in the apartment building heard me because the door was wide open. Trish giggled "D'ya want kids or something!"She laughed. "No we used prot.."Then my eyes widened "SHIT!"I cursed. . .PROTECTION! "Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!"I continued cursing as i ran into our bedroom. "AUSTIN!"I whisper shouted. He jumped up from the bed he was lying on, and said "What!?" I looked at him, worry in my eyes "We..we..didn't..um..use..er..pr..pro..prote..."But Austin stopped me "WE DIDN'T USE WHAT!" I just rolled my eyes. "WE DIDN'T USE FREAKING PROTECTION!" I yelled, loud enough for the whole apartment building to hear! Well, loud enough for Trish and Austin to hear because they both yelled "WHAT!". Austin broke into a sweat "Oh..my..oh..oh..oh my..OH MY PANCAKES!"He cried, his head in his hands. Trish quickly ran up to her purse, picked it up, and raced out the house. I was confused. "Trish!?"I yelled to her. She ran back into the room "I'm gonna go buy you some pregnancy tests!"She said. "Okay..okay..i..i'm coming!"I said, grabbing my purse and running out the door.

Then i realized i was still in my robe and ran back in "Yeah..i'll get dressed first!"i laughed.

"No!Okay Ally, you stay here with Austin!"She said, waving bye to me. "BUT..!"I began, but Trish stopped me "Ok, look, your a pop star, if anyone sees you buying pregnancy tests, it will be all over the News!If i go in, it will just look like some random woman checking if she's carrying a kid!"I nodded. "Oh..yeah..i never thought about that.."i said, realizing Trish was pretty clever.

As Trish ran out, i dropped onto the couch and cried. Austin sat beside me and patted my shoulder, proceeding to kissing me on the cheek and putting his arm around my waist. He then leaned in, and whispered in my ear "Hey..don't cry..it's going to be ok..look..if you are..um..pregnant..we can work it out.." I looked into his eyes "We can..?!"I asked him. He nodded. I smiled and kissed him on the lips.

Trish came running back in the house with a bag of pregnancy tests. "Here!"She said, tossing me the box. I breathed in and smiled at Austin, who smiled back and winked.

Okay..here goes..

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it! So is Ally pregnant or not!?**

 **You'll have to find out in Chapter 4 which will be up ASAP! :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

4 weeks later...

Austin's POV:

Ally said she's left it long enough! She's going to check if she's pregnant!

I'm so worried. Of course i want kids..when i'm older..not when i'm 22! Plus, me and Ally just began making music together again, a kid would totally ruin all that!

She walked up to me "Hey..i guess it's time to check.."she said, her eyebrows drooping. I wrapped my arms around her waist "Sweetie..it's alright.."i said, nuzzling my head into her hair.

She hugged me, then grabbed some pregnancy tests. "I'll..be right back.."She mumbled.

10 minutes later she exited the bathroom and came walking up the hall "I'm..not..i'm not pregnant"she sighed, smiling. "Oh..Okay..well, that's good..right?"I asked her, patting her on the back. "Yeah.."she mumbled, kissing me on the cheek.

We were sitting on the couch watching a movie. I placed my hand of the rim of Ally's shorts, and began to pull at them. She grinned but then slapped my hand "I don't think so!" she laughed, kissing me on the lips. I sighed. But i ignored what she had to say, and grabbed her by the waist. "Hey! .down!"she squealed, kicking me on the back as i carried her into our bedroom.

"Your not getting away that easily!"I laughed, which made her giggle. But then she sat up, pecked me on the lips and said "Yes i am!" then skipped out of the room. Aww man..

The Next Day

I was awoken by the sound of throwing up. I turned around and realized Ally wasn't in bed.

"Ally!?"I called, jumping out of bed. I ran into the bathroom, and there she was, hair tied back, pale faced, and wearing her pj's, hovering her head over the toilet bowl.

"Ally!Are you okay!?"I asked, running to her side. She coughed "Yeah..ha..must be a bug or somethin.."she said, before throwing up again. I cringed. Then i rubbed her back."My poor baby!"I said in a way a father would to his child. "Wha..what did you say?!"Ally asked, her eyebrows furrowed."About the baby!"She added. "I didn't..i didn't say anything about 'the baby'.."I said, kissing her on the neck. "You..you said..'My..my..my poor..b..bab..baby'..you..you.."Ally started. "Ally?Is there something your not telling me!?"I asked, raising my eyebrows. "Whaaaaaat!?"She said, giving me the best fake grin and laugh she could manage. I rolled my eyes. "Look! Ally..you can tell me EVERYTHING..well..let me re-phrase that, you can tell me, almost, everything!I don't do period problems!"I laughed, making her giggle. "Thanks Austin..but it's nothing..really.."she said, staring at the floor. She then wrapped her arms around my neck, I pouted. "You really wanna kiss a mouth that has been throwing up for the past hour!"she laughed. I sucked my lips back in "Nope!"I cringed.I patted her on the back, i was about to leave the bathroom when..."But, i can't do it without you!So, stayyyy!"Ally pleaded. I rolled my eyes, then said "Okay!Fine!"And sat down next to Ally who was now throwing up again!

Two weeks later...

I don't know what's up with Ally! She's been throwing up for the past two weeks! I told her to go see a Doctor. She shook her head at the idea until i threatened to throw out ALL her pickles!

When she came back home after her appointment, i asked her "So?What's the problem?!" She just smiled and said "Nothin..just a dumb stomach bug.."

I know when my Ally's lying! She twirls her hair and bites her lip, then does her super cute but weird expression with her face.

"Ally?"I asked a pale, sick looking brunette who was watching TV. "Yeah?"she mumbled, trying to smile. "There's something wrong with you.."i said, a worried look in my eyes. "What would make you say that..?" she said, plastering a grin across her face. "You've been throwing up for weeks! And you don't want...um..sex..It's not normal.."I said. I was very confused about the whole situation!

"Like i said it's just some stupid bug!"She mumbled, before jumping off the couch and running to the bathroom to throw up, AGAIN!I rolled my eyes and ran after her to the bathroom "Ally!I know that's not true!Your hiding something!"I said, trying to persuade her to tell me the truth.

"I.."She began. I looked into her eyes "Ally!"I moaned. "I'm sorry..I can't tell you.."She cried, before breaking into tears and running out the room. I sighed. What kind of secret is she hiding that she can't even tell me about!

I looked around for Ally, and found her in the closet crying. "Ally?What's wrong!"I asked her, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the closet. She was wiping her eyes with her sleeves, smearing mascara all over them. She sniffed "Ally?Come on..you can tell me!" I said, sitting her down next to me on the bed.

I looked into her deep brown eyes "I..i lied.."She began, sniffing. I furrowed my eyebrows "What about..?Wait..i know!"I said, my eyes widening. Ally sniffed "You..you do?"She said, surprised.

"Yeah! Your..your.."I said, standing up and backing away "Austin I..."Ally began. "No! Why would you keep such a secret from me!" I said, gasping "But.."Ally started "No..you had no reason not to tell me your an alien!"I yelled, grabbing one of my sneakers for defense. Ally rolled her eyes then sniffed "What?"she said, raising her eyebrows. I realized how stupid i was being, an Alien! Ha! They only take the form of old people!

"So..if your not an alien..then what are you? A zombie..a vampire?"I asked, raised her eyebrows, rolled her eyes, sniffed, then wiped her eyes. "No..ha..i'm not a supernatural creature..I..i lied..about..i..i..l..li..lied about the..pr..pre...pre..pregn..pre...pregnancy.."Ally stuttered.

I thought for a moment. Ally was pregnant! "Your..your pregnant!?" I said, shocked. "But..i thought.."I began. Ally stopped me "I lied!I lied because...i thought..i thought.."I stopped her "You thought what!?" She started to tear up "I thought you'd leave me.."She mumbled, tears spilling from her eyes. I grinned "Wha..why are you grinning!?"Ally asked me. "I'm grinning because i'm thinking 'how can such a beautiful, talented, babe be so stupid!'" Ally looked at me as if i had just eaten a raw potato, then said "What the hell is tha.."But she didn't get to finish, because i crashed my lips onto hers.  
"It is supposed to mean, you must be stupid to think i'd ever leave you! Ally i love you more than anything or anyone in the universe!"I said, smiling at her. She smiled back, "But..what about our careers?"Ally asked me, leaning her head on my chest. "Well..we're just gonna have to figure things out..together"

Thanks for reading this Chapter! I loved writing this Chapter! Did you expect that plot twist! BOOM!

Chapter 5 will be up ASAP! :) I hope you enjoyed! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's POV:  
Yes. Ok..I lied to Austin about the pregnancy, When i did the pregnancy test..it came back as positive...I didn't know what i was going to do. I couldn't risk telling Austin..But, now he knows..and he still loves me! How stupid was i to think different! "Now the hard part.."I sighed. "What?"Austin asked. I looked at him, a tear dripping down my cheek "We have to tell our parents..yay!"I laughed sarcastically, burying my head in Austin's shirt. He sighed,  
then cursed under his breath "Great.."He mumbled.

 **The next day at Moon's Mattress Kingdom..**

Well, It's not Moon's mattress kingdom anymore, it's now 'Moon's Mattress Empire!' after being named best mattress store in Florida!

"Oh, hey honni! "Mimi, Austin's mom said, hugging Austin. Mimi scrunched up her nose when she saw me "Oh..Austin..Evil Ally followed you in!"  
Austin's eyes widened "MOM!We got back together!" Austin whisper shouted. "Oh, so when we broke up you called me 'Evil Ally'!?"I asked him, crossing my arms and raising my eyebrows. Austin laughed and scratched the back of his neck "Austin..you know i didn't break up with YOU, we broke up with EACH OTHER!"I said, tapping my foot. He laughed "Yeah..ha..Mom..i don't know where you got that name from..ha..but, um, Ally isn't evil!" He said,  
watching my eyes dart at the sight of how guilty he looked. Mimi looked confused "But Austin, you said Ally broke up with you for some other gu.."But she didn't get to finish her sentence because Austin slapped his hand over her mouth. "Ha, she's..she's only kidding!" he said, doing his best fake laugh. "Austin!? Is that true, you told people i broke up with you for some other guy!?"I asked him, beginning to breath quickly. "Whaaaaaat!"He said, raising his eyebrows.  
I rolled my eyes"Austin!"I snapped. "Okay..it's..it's true.."I gasped, "Austin, why would you.."I began, but Austin stopped me "Look..i only said that so i didn't sound like some jerk that would rather be on tour than see his girlfriend because.."Then his eyes widened. "Crap..I shouldn't have said that.."he muttered. "No! You shouldn't have said that! So basically, your stupid tour wass more important than your girlfriend!"I shouted. "Well i didn't see you missing a precious class to come and see me!"He yelled back. I bit my lip, then ran out crying. "Ally i.."Austin began, but i didn't hear the rest as i had already hurried back out of the store into the mall.

Austin's POV:

"Austin..for some reason i think this is partly my fault.."My mom said. I rolled my eyes "Well, THAT'S BECAUSE IT IS!"I yelled. Then i ran after Ally.  
We only lived up the street, so we didn't bring the car. But when i got back to our apartment building, Ally's car wasn't there! "Damn it!"I cursed under my breath.  
I rang Trish, hoping she knew where Ally was. Trish only lived about a mile from us. "Hey Trish!?"I said. "Oh, hey Austin! Wait..there's someone at the door,  
Oh, it's Ally.."I widened my eyes, hung up the call, and ran to my car.  
I Jumped in, and drove to Trish's house. I rang the doorbell. She answered it, her hand on her hip and her eyebrows raised, "Can i come in i nee.."I began,  
But Trish shut me up "Austin! Go away! Unless your here to apologize to Ally, then get out of here!" She said,flaring her nostrils. "That's why I'm here!"I said,  
rolling my eyes. "Good!"Trish said sharply, pulling me in and slamming the door behind me. Ally was lying on the couch, mascara running down her cheeks.  
When she saw me, she wiped her tears away with her sleeve. "Austin?What do you want!"She said, sitting up and emphasizing the 'you'.  
I sat down on the corner of the couch, and smiled awkwardly. "Ally..i'm sorry..i didn't mean to shout..and..well, you know how hard it was when we broke up..i said some stupid..horrible things.."I said, stroking Ally's hair. "Please don't pet me.."She said, removing my hand from her head.  
"Sorry.."I mumbled. "Look Ally..you did nothing wrong, and yeah, school is way more important than a tour!"I laughed, getting closer to her.  
I then leaned in, grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her on the lips. But instead of pulling away like i thought she would, she wrapped her arms around my neck,  
we only stopped kissing when Trish came barging in, and we were on top of each other, Ally's legs around my waist, my arms around her neck.  
We both sat back up, embarrassed."So..i guess you two made up!"Trish laughed. Ally giggled then blushed. I love seeing her happy!

Then Ally remembered something, okay, i'm not psychic or anything, but i could tell she was remembering something vital she needed to tell her best friend when her eyes widened and she bit her lip. "Okay..Trish..sit down.."Ally told her, patting the spot next to her. Trish did as told, and sat down.  
Ally grabbed my hand, and squeezed it. "Okay..remember when i said i took the pregnancy test yesterday.."Ally started. "Yeah, what does that matter,  
you said it was negative." Trish asked, confused. Ally bit her lip "Well..i lied.."She said. "What do you..wait..YOUR PREGNANT!"Trish yelled.I rolled my eyes,  
"Do you mind not telling the whole street!"I whisper shouted. "Sorry.."She whispered "Your pregnant!" Ally nodded "So, when are you getting the abortion?"She asked.  
Me and Ally looked at each other, scared expressions on our faces. "Trish! No! No way! We are NOT getting an abortion!"Ally said, moving away from her.  
"You have to!News flash! You two both have something called, MUSIC CAREERS!"Trish said, raising her eyebrows and rolling her eyes. "No..We are going to figure things out!"I said, swapping spaces with Ally who was covering her stomach with a throw pillow to protect the fetus from the dangers of Trish!

When we finally left Trish's house, we decided to go to stuff'n'a cone. "I still don't get this place..a slice of pie in a cone? A chicken wing in a cone?Really..?!"Ally laughed as she read the menu.  
We walked up to the counter. "Um..a hot dog in a cone for me..and for lady.."I said, gesturing towards Ally. "Austin, i can order for myself!"She laughed.  
"Um..pizza in a cone please!"Ally asked. "Drinks?"The guy at the counter said. "Um..Lemonade please!"I looked at Ally who just nodded "2 Lemonade's please!"

The guy filled up two glassed with lemonade, dropped in some ice, added a cocktail umbrella, and just as i was about to reach and take our drinks,  
he pulled them out of my reach, and put them each into a cone! I rolled my eyes "Here ya go!" He said, happily handing me the cones "Um..yeah, thanks!"I said,  
grinning, and sitting down in front of Ally, handing her 'lemonade 'n' a cone!'

5 minutes later i heard the guy at the counter call out "Famous pop star!"I turned around to see him holding our food.  
I walked up to the counter "Thanks for the food...but, i would appreciate you NOT calling me that!"I said, taking the food from him. The guy at the counter just rolled his eyes "Whatever!"He said, sticking in his earphones. I was about to say something, but stopped myself, i was not going to waste my breath talking to some stupid teen who can't even hear me over the sound of his rap music!

We chomped down our food. Ally ate hers so quick she got hiccups! I smacked her back "Ow!"She yelped. "There, no more hiccups!"I laughed. Surprisingly, it actually worked!  
We drove back home, and watched a movie snuggled together on the couch."I love you!"I whispered in Ally's ear, she looked back up at me, grinned and said "Ditto"

 **Okay so that was Chapter 5! Sorry i haven't updated in a while! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the reviews!**  
 **Oh, i just wanted to clear things up a sec, I don't feel awkward writing the scenes when their making out, just the parts where they remove each others clothes:)**  
 **Chapter 6 will be up ASAP! :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
